


Deux oranges et une feuille

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [22]
Category: Koh-Lanta (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile d'aimer deux aventuriers.
Relationships: Brice/Dorian/Loïc
Series: RandomShot [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Deux oranges et une feuille

Deux oranges et une feuille

Dorian est gâté. Mais ce n'est pas pour l'arranger. Commencer l'aventure des oranges avec Diane cherchant à attraper son petit cul ? Mauvaise chose. Les yeux de Brice sur lui ? Bien mieux. Réunification dans l'équipe des jaunes ? Oh ouais, Loïc est adorable. Totalement son type. Meilleurs jours avec lui et le reste de l'équipe, il crève de faim mais qu'est-ce que c'est plaisant d'avoir le jeune de l'est près de lui pour cette aventure, sauf quand Laurent veut faire des stratégies, sauf quand Alix veut leur gueuler dessus. Mise en commun finale et Brice de retour à ses côtés ? Oh le bordel...

Dorian ne peut pas choisir entre le jeune savoyard et le limousin, pas quand son coeur est divisé pour les deux. C'est injuste de s'être attaché si rapidement et de ne pas pouvoir faire marche arrière. Il mérite mieux que de devoir faire un choix entre les deux hommes qu'il aime, il ne veut pas avoir à se battre contre eux lors des épreuves, il ne veut pas avoir à les sortir lors des conseils, ou devoir faire de son mieux contre eux sur les poteaux. Ce serait le pire scénario pour lui, que ce soit sur le plan émotionnel mais aussi physique.

''Pourquoi devoir choisir ?'' Alexandra lui demande alors qu'ils cherchent du bois ensemble

''Parce que même si moi je les aime tous les deux, eux n'ont pas à s'aimer, encore moins pour moi.''

''Eh bien tu sais, vous pouvez quand même essayer sans que Loïc et Brice n'aient à s'aimer.''

''Mouais... Pas sûr qu'ils apprécient. Aucun d'eux ne voudra chauffer mon lit pour l'autre.''

''Tant mieux qu'on ait pas de lit pour le moment alors.'' Alex lui fait un clin d'oeil, Dorian est obligé de rouler des yeux, évidemment que quelqu'un qui partage déjà sa vie avec deux hommes chez elle peut penser que c'est facile...

Manger entre Brice et Loïc lui fait vite comprendre qu'il doit choisir entre l'un d'eux, mais pour le moment c'est hors de question, alors il mange dans un malaise inutile en essayant de regagner des forces pour l'épreuve du lendemain.

Fin


End file.
